


take all of me

by hellavenue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Awesome Phil Coulson, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Maria Hill, Pre-Iron Man 2, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, blackhill - Freeform, maria hill is a lesbian and what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellavenue/pseuds/hellavenue
Summary: The redhead scales on their table with a blink of an eye and Maria subliminally clenches her hands on the counter in some kind of support for dancer only to realize that the furniture is immobile. She breathes again and looks up to see tautening redhead, smirking at her. She gets on her knees, slightly moving her hips in Maria’s direction.“Don’t worry, I won’t fall,” she says and Maria lets herself chuckle nervously.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	take all of me

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write blackhill stripper au so here i am.  
this work is based on beyonce's music video to 'partition'.  
the one shot was not checked so i'm sorry for any errors, i really wish english was my first language aha.

When Phil Coulson asks Maria Hill if she wants to go to the strip club with him, she chokes on her water and fights for every breath.

“I’m sorry, what?”

She looks at him, opening and closing her mouth not sure how to act.

“I’ve got something to take care of there and thought I would use you as my company?” He sheepishly smiles at her. “Common, Maria. You have nothing to lose. You will know everything soon enough.”

“Only if there are smoking hot girls,” she mumbles after a moment of silence between them.

* * *

When she exits Coulson’s car, she can feel her knees go a little soft. She is going to watch sexually earmarked show with her co-worker for god’s sake. 

They enter the club showing their fake IDs and take a seat at the table in the middle of the room. Maria takes off her leather jacket and gently brushes the fringe away from her eyes. She sends a worried look to Phil, but the man is sitting next to her so unbothered as he was chilling out on a fucking cruise ship. And god help her, he is even talking with a goddamn half-naked waitress. Phil Coulson, who wears nothing else than suits and shows her a picture of his super old car whenever he can.

She heaves a sigh and stares intensively at the stage in front of her. She has to admit, this club seems _ rich _ . Maria would even consider using the word _ ‘exclusive’._ A long velvet, dark-purple curtain covers the majority of the stage and Maria assumes poles must be hidden behind it.

She shifts uncomfortably in her place and raises eyebrows in surprise when the waitress puts a pint of beer next to her and a glass of water on her partner’s side.

“Relax, Maria. It’s Friday,” he cracks a smile.

“Phil, you’re the last person I would consider going to places like this and yet here I am, sitting in a fucking strip club with my boss. Relax my ass,” she mumbles and reaches for her beer to take a sip of a cool drink.

He says nothing but smiles at her again and shifts in his place as soon as the lights go down. It takes her eyes a minute to adjust to the new dark environment but as soon as the curtain goes up, a light-blue light is thrown by a projector, picturing some kind of pattern. The velvet material reveals six shining poles with five women positioned between them, each of them wearing nothing but black lacy lingerie and stilettoes. Maria gulps and takes another sip of her beer, trying so hard not to stare at the middle dancer. 

She fails.

The sensual beat plays and all the performers’ bodies bend in different directions and Maria has a feeling they are all made of some liquid substance. Maria has her eyes on the middle dancer for the whole time, her long red hair swirling over each of her shoulders with every grind she makes. Sometimes she tilts her head back so Maria can see how long and sexy her neck is. Black heels make her feel a bit too hot in her button-up white shirt but she tries to fight it with taking another sip of the beer. The agile redhead huddles against one of the poles with ease and clenching it firmly, she lifts her body from the ground, her legs going up in a “V” shape. The dancer wraps her left leg around the metal, hanging headfirst. Maria can see her stomach muscles tensing as she unhooks her leg, goes back to the “V” shape and swirls around the pole. Then, she gratefully connects her legs in the air and slowly bends to the ground and Maria can feel all of her bones hurt just from looking at the flexible dancer. The redhead moves faster with the beat of music, turning back and front by rotation between the poles, one of her legs occasionally being pulled up with every spin she makes. Lights flash, causing Maria to slightly narrows her eyes, but she makes sure she never misses a single move of the redhead.

She takes a deep breath when the dancers leave the stage, each of them making their way to a different spectator. Panic rushes through her veins when she realizes, the gorgeous one is heading towards Phil and her table. When she is close enough, the agent realizes the woman cannot be older than her. In fact, she looks younger than Maria. The agent glances at Phil who sits on the other side of the couch, a small smile on his lips.

No one will ever believe her.

The redhead scales on their table with a blink of an eye and Maria subliminally clenches her hands on the counter in some kind of support for dancer only to realize that the furniture is immobile. She breathes again and looks up to see tautening redhead, smirking at her. She gets on her knees, slightly moving her hips in Maria’s direction.

“Don’t worry, I won’t fall,” she says and Maria lets herself chuckle nervously.

The agent is so focused on the dancer; she does not even realize when Phil slips a $20 in her hand. She just takes it from him and passes it to the redheaded beauty who smiles coquettishly at her and slides the money in her bra. She takes Maria’s hands and the taller woman jumps on her seat when she acknowledges the fact of how soft the redhead’s hands are. The dancer traces her body curves with Maria’s hands, never breaking eye contact with her.

The redhead gets back on the ground and tracing Maria’s arm with her finger; she walks behind her. She slides her hands down Maria’s torso.

“Nice abs,” the woman whispers to her ear, causing Maria to gulp and shiver. 

The woman moves to her other ear, her hands tracing the shape of her breasts under the material.

“_ Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe? Le sexe, je veux dire: l’activité physique, le coït. Tu aimes ça? Tu ne t’intéresses pas au sexe? _”* She whispers loud enough for Maria to hear and the brunette swears this is the sexiest thing she has ever heard although she understands shit in French.

Maria gets the dancer’s attention for a couple more minutes, and then the show goes back on the stage where new poles have made an appearance. She is not exactly sure what it is but to Maria; It looks like a soft velvet arch with poles that material imitates the skin of a panther. Her darling gets on the stage alone and Maria realizes the pattern from the projector has changed to panther’s skin. The redhead’s moves are sensual, like a wild animal. A panther. She puts her torso between two of the loose material poles so her ass brushes against one of it when she moves up and down and Maria has an uneasy feeling that the dancer is looking in her direction. After a moment, another blonde dancer joins her on the stage and imitates her co-performer’s moves. Then, they position themselves in the middle of the prop, the redhead dancer in the front, and clenching the ropes in their hands they spread their legs widely. They make a few moves like this before turning to their sides of the prop and holding the ropes, vigorously arch their backs so that their heads nearly touch their heels. They repeat the move faster and faster until the curtain unexpectedly goes down and the room bursts of applause.

Maria breathes fast and irregularly, her black jeans suddenly feeling uncomfortable and too tight. She drinks her beer up and looks up at grinning Coulson.

“Who the hell are you,” she pants.

“I assume you enjoyed the performance?” Maria can see how bad he tries to hold the laugh. “Come on, we have to go,” he adds and gets up from the couch.

Maria raises an eyebrow but says nothing. She gets up from her place, snatches her jacket and follows the older agent. Maria is still thinking about the performance and can feel redhead’s hands on her, so she does not even realize they make their way towards V.I.P.’s rooms. A bouncer stops them, waiting for the payment. Phil reaches for his wallet and Maria cannot believe her own eyes in what is happening. But before the man can take it out, they hear a husky voice behind the guard.

“It’s okay Tom, they paid in advance during the show,” she says, and Maria immediately looks at Phil. 

What the fuck is happening?

“You guys ready for our little party? We’re gonna have so much fun together,” she murmurs, tracing Hill’s jawline with her finger and playing with Phil’s tie in the other hand while guiding them somewhere.

Maria panics internally. When did she agree on having a private lap dance from a gorgeous dancer along with her boss? And who the fuck is the man walking next to her? Because she is damn sure it is not the Phil Coulson she knows.

They step into a small room, pink LEDs being the only source of light. Maria can see a small love seat in front of her, a shelf with speakers and something that looks like an MP3-Player to her right and obviously a pole in the middle of the room. The redhead locks the door behind them, takes a cushion from the couch, and drops it on the floor.

“I have to admit, you’re very skilled. I didn’t expect this performance to be so interesting,” Phil takes a sit on the couch. “Come on, Maria. Sit down,” he pats the seat next to him.

Maria numbly makes her way to the loveseat and with confusion looks at the dancer who sits down on the cushion in front of them, cross-legged.

“Thanks,” she grins. “It’s good to see you, agent Coulson,” she says.

Maria’s eyes widen at the sound of the well-known name. She stares at Phil as she has just met him for the first time in her life.

“Maria, meet agent Natasha Romanoff, clearance one. Natasha, this is Maria Hill, clearance seven. Soon eight,” he _ winks _at Maria.

Maria does not know if she is more speechless because the dancer, Natasha, is a rookie agent or because she has just been told she was to be promoted to level eight. 

Natasha offers her hand and Maria shakes it, trying to pick herself up.

This is not happening.

“Why did you bring me here, Coulson? To humiliate me? To look at lesbian getting all hot because she is only human after all?” Maria suddenly loses her temper and snaps at her boss.

“I enjoyed performing for you,” she hears Natasha’s voice in the background but she ignores her.

“No, Maria. I brought you here so you could finally meet our new addition to the crew. Natasha is a top-secret project you, as level seven, did not have access to. Natasha is the Black Widow,” Phil says, and Maria goes pale when she realizes who she got the lap dance from.

“I’m Natasha’s handler during her trial month, but once she finishes her current mission, she will be assigned to STRIKE Team Delta which will be under your command,” he continues. I’d never make fun of you, Maria. We’re here only to meet agent Romanoff and I had no idea she would do what she did,” Phil whispers and squeezes Maria’s hand.

For the rest of their private session in the V.I.P. room, Maria listens to the report of Natasha’s mission, avoiding Black Widow’s look whenever she can. When Phil proclaims it is time for them to go, Natasha says she wants a minute with Agent Hill alone. The oldest agent nods and loosening his tie leaves the small room. Maria knows her heart beats faster than it is supposed to and she tries to calm down. She is not scared of the Black Widow. She just feels embarrassed by everything that happened between them.

Natasha locks the door behind Phil and turns to Maria. She says nothing for some time, occupying the other side of the couch and staring at Maria.

“You know, you really do have nice abs. Do you mind me touching them once again?”

Maria nods and unbuttons her shirt. Her fingers are a bit shaky but she tries not to pay attention to it. As soon as she is done, she can feel Natasha gasping quietly, her cool and soft fingers on her muscles.

Surprisingly, the silence between them is not awkward. She lets Natasha trail her muscles with fingers. It feels kind of nice. She does not really want the redhead to stop.

“I want you to know, everything that happened there,” Romanoff motions to the door with her head, “was a performance. When I’ll be back on hellicarrier, I want us to be professional about it,” she says, her hands still wandering on Maria’s stomach. “Officially,” she adds after a moment.

“And unofficially?” Maria asks.

“We can go for a drink and I can show you what else I can do.”

* * *

*this part is from beyonce's song 'Partition'

translation: Do you like sex? Sex, I mean: physical activity, coitus. You like it? Are you not interested in sex?


End file.
